The Antarctica Trip
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Mako Reizei wakes up one day and decides that she wants to take her friends on a trip to Antarctica... Pairings: Mako/Midoriko, Yukari/Miho and so on...


Okay...Its 04:23 odd...At the time of writing and where I am xD

This time...Its rather a humor-fic I am going for...With some romance in it-

Mako: MORE LIKE LOADS!

GAH! *falls off of chair* Oi! Aren't you SUPPOSED to be asleep!?

Mako: What's asleep?

Ya know, the thing you do AT NIGHT!? Gezz...

Midoriko: How could she do that when-

Mako: Shut up...

Alright you two, knock it off! This author's note is big enough already! Alright here we go!

Yukari: Did someone say something about big? *is dragged away by Miho, who is red in the cheeks* GAH! HELP!

*chuckles*  
Rated: M for reasons of obvious nature. Yes, I am going to have Midoriko and Mako in here...AS MY MAIN PAIRING (!) With a side order of Yukari/Miho.

Mako: Sounds like you're ordering some kind of food...

Well, it is to the readers...*ahem* ANYWAY! Enjoy! (I hope you do!)

* * *

 ** _\- The Antarctica Trip -_**

Mako rose out of her bed and wiped her eyes. "Ugh..." She looked around and then smiled. "Finally! I woke up earlier then quater to four in the morning!"

She couldn't be happier at the time - She was FINALLY going to get the "up" on Midoriko! (Or Sodoko as Mako perferred to call her).

Mako walked up to her desk after sorting herself out. "Now...I just have to convince the others about the trip I want to do...I mean...We have a long time over Winter holidays...Before the next championship...First though...School...Ugh"

Mako picked up her huge amount of information - Regarding her trip...To Antarctica.

'I'd better get ready for class...I wonder what we've got today?' She thought happily, heading straight there...With a rather happy skip in her movement.

What Mako didn't know, was that her grandmother was standing in the front garden with a huge smile on her face.

'That's much better...'

 ** _[Oarai Hig h_** **_School ]_**

Mako raced into the school...Straight past Anzu who span on the spot - Due to the position of the council president.

The twin tailed girl who spun (on the spot) did NOT break her ankle (which was lucky) and kept spinning for awhile.

Anzu, when she had a sense of direction again, turned to yell at Mako...Who had disappeared. "Huh? Huh?"

'Momo-Chan' appeared next to Anzu in moments. "Are you okay President?"

Anzu sighed. "Yeah...Let's get the last few classes ready...I think I've got a LOT of paperwork ahead of me" She sighed.

'Momo-Chan' had a smirk in a matter of moments. "That's what you get for, playing, with Anchovie since the championships right?"

Anzu went red. "Wha!? How the!?" She spun to yell at her vice-president who pointed with her thumb at Saori who was /trying/ to get into school WITHOUT her noticing.

"SAORI!"

 ** _[Inside the Tank Storage Unit "Hanger" - Oarai High School]_**

Miho Nishizumi sighed as she walked around her tank, the Panzer IV. "I hope we can win the next championship..."

"So do I"

Miho jumped out of her skin, and smacked her head on the tank. "Owww...owwww..." She rubbed her head as she turned to look at the culprit with irritation in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Nishizumi-dono! Please! FORGIVE ME!"

Miho winced upon hearing Yukari Akiyama's yell in her ears - I guess having a headache with a yell would hurt. "Owww...Lower your volume..."

Yukari pulled Miho into a hug...Wait...When had she gotten THAT close!?

Miho being Miho - Rather then push away she pulled Yukari to her.

Yukari leaned her mouth towards Miho's right ear. "I'm sorry..."

Miho shivered and held Yukari...A little too tightly. Yukari began to cough so she looked at her - Yukari was blue...In the face, so Miho let go. Causing Yukari to stumble backwards a bit.

"GAH!" Yukari gasped for air.

Miho smirked at her. 'Hmmm...I could use some practice...'

Yukari (after getting her breath back) looked at Miho's smirk. "Ummm...Nishizumi-dono?" Yukari backed against the tank as Miho walked closer, her smirk twisting into an evil one. "Uhhh..."

"What is it Akiyama-san?"

Yukari shivered. She loved it when Miho spoke to her with authority...But this...Kind of scared her. "Why are you looking at me like...that?"

Miho got closer, pinning Yukari to the tank. "Now why are you suggesting that I'm looking at you...Any differently to the rest of the team?" She began to grin as she lifted her right leg, pushing it against Yukari's delicate and sensitive area.

Yukari gulped. She had a VERY cold tank against her back but thanks to Miho's "treatment" she was getting hotter. 'Oh my god...' She thought as Miho got more closer 'HOW THE HECK IS SHE DOING THIS!? I mean...This is, precisely, what I wanted...But...Can...Ugh...' Yukari moaned as she felt Miho's breath against her neck.

Miho giggled as she put her hands to "Good use", tracing circles around Yukari's stomach with her right hand...While using her left hand to squeeze Yukari's left breast.

Yukari gasped for air as Miho clamped down on her lips with her own - Smashing into them with a harshness...That Yukari relished in - She LOVED this. Miho could tell.

 ** _[St Gloriana High School - HMS Ark Royal]_**

"That's, simply, NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Darjeeling dropped her tea cup as she heard the harsh words over the radio.

"I want your team to move quicker, reload faster, and hit them HARDER! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

Orange looked to her commander - Who was shaking with a few tears threatening to fall - and pressed the radio. "General! We can't go any further! Darj-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK! IF DARJEELING CAN'T ORGANISE THAT TEAM WITHOUT USING THOSE PROVERBS...THEN I DON'T WANT HER IN CHARGE OF ANYTHING...Except CLEAN UP DUTY AT KFC!"

Darjeeling looked down. "I..."

"That will be quite enough General"

"Brigadier Jake, Sir! I was just-"

"You were just stopping it. We need everyone for the next tournament. Do you understand? EVERYONE!"

"Yes...Sir..." The voice went more and more quieter. "Yes..."

"Good, now, Orange wasn't it?"

Orange pressed the communicator even though Darjeeling was looking...Very depressed and sad.

Orange held Darjeeling's hand, trying to get her to stay with her (stablize her in other words) "Yes sir."

"How is your commander? Is she alright?"

Darjeeling looking into Orange's eyes to which she shook her head. "No sir..."

"Alright. Turn that tank off. I'll get some guys over to help her. We've got more recruits coming in."

Orange saw the desperation in Darjeeling's eyes. She had been beaten down to her schoolgirl days...Orange could tell. Darjeeling mouthed the words, 'Don't leave me' Orange nodded. 'I wouldn't ever' She mouthed back.

"Sir?"

"One second."

One minute later.

"Alright Orange. Go ahead?"

Orange held Darjeeling's hand with a tight squeeze. "I'm going to be with her."

"If she's got PTSD, Orange, then I don't know if I can-"

"Please Brigadier..." Orange gulped. "I beg off you...Call it a favour, I will pay it back" She squeezed Darjeeling's hand reassuringly. "I promise"

"...Alright. You can stay with her. Just don't go anywhere far from her...Otherwise I can't hold that you two stay together"

Orange smiled. "Got it! Thank you sir!" She turned off the communicator with her free hand. She then cast her eyes to the tea cup that was broken on the floor then to Darjeeling. "You broke your tea-cup"

Darjeeling finally broke down at that moment, diving into Orange's arms...Much to her surprise/alarm.

 ** _[Oarai School Ship]_**

Midoriko (Sodoko) was scanning the students as they walked in. "No sign of Reizei..." She sighed. "Another ab-"

"Not a chance"

Sodoko jumped out of her skin and landed in Mako's arms behind her. "What in blaze-How the heck did you get there!?"

Mako smirked as she was mere seconds from Sodoko's face. This turned her bright red. "I got in early"

"You can't...Do this..." She gulped, feeling the soft breath of Mako on her cheeks. "Its against...Sch-" She was cut off as Mako closed the gap, kissing her in front of EVERY student that was walking through...Who all pulled out their camera phones with non-flash and took pictures as blackmail, making sure Midoriko didn't see.

Call it: Leverage.

When they broke apart Sodoko was red and Mako was smiling. "I've...Been waiting to do that" Mako whispered as Sodoko was more flustered then anything. "You...You're encouraging bad behaviour!"

Mako smirked. "You sure about that?"

Sodoko looked down. "And...I...Well there's...I've got a job to do!"

Mako's smirk went to an evil grin (similar to Miho's earlier that Mako had seen - Call it 'Research') and she slapped Sodoko on her backside as she walked back into the school grounds - Much to Sodoko's now FULL blushed face.

'The trip is going to be soooo good...Just a bit more "warmth" is needed' Mako Reizei thought to herself as she headed inside.

 ** _[Chapter End]_**

* * *

Orange: Now there's something I didn't expect...

Darjeeling: Too be fair, neither did I *bright red*

Mako: Well...You two I understand but you two *points at Miho and Yukari in the corner...Making out*

DAMNIT! How many times! *glares at them* NOT UNTIL Chapter 3! Or at least 2!

Yukari: AWwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

No! No! and...*see's a Boko bear appear in front of him* Eh? *looks to Miho* What now?

Miho: I love 'er...

'Er? Who's 'er? I know her *points at Yukari* But 'er? I ain't sure you know what 'er means :P

Over to you guys! Did you enjoy? LEMME KNOW! =D


End file.
